ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Clardy Cup 2015
Card Clardy Tag Team Cup 2015 Semi-Finals & Finals #1 EMW World Tag Team Champions Midwest Machine Guns (Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish) w/Gwen Myers vs. #4 Smart Mark Society (Daniel Dolphin & ND Mark) #2 The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards) vs. #3 ROH's Bad Addiction ("Almighty" Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian) Clardy Starlets Tag Team Cup 2015 Semi-Finals & Finals #1 EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions Portega Powers (Brianna Portega & Nicole Portega) vs. #5 VCW's Perfect Anarchy (Saraya Bristol & Amelia Garcia) #2 Samus Aran-Juhasz & Sara Sheppard-Daniels vs. #6 Blood/Lust (Jennifer Check & Juri Han) "The Hollywood King" Thomas Kole vs. "The Generation" Marshall Braxton Titan Jackson vs. Broly; Winner will be added to the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Match at MegaBrawl 9 EMW Starlets Championship Bonnie Rockwaller © vs. Cassie Cage "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels w/Marcella Maratova vs. Jason David Frank w/Rita Repulsa Justice League (Zatanna Zatara-Daniels & Power Girl) vs. Magnificent (Liz Callaway & Hailey El); Winner Gets EMW World Women's Tag Team Title Shot This Friday on EMW Starlets ClardyCup2K15JusticeLeaguevMagnificent.jpg ClardyCup2K15DanielsvJDF.jpg ClardyCup2K15EMWStarletsChampionship.jpg ClardyCup2K15TitanvBroly.jpg ClardyCup2K15KolevBraxton.jpg ClardyCup2K15PortegaPowersvPerfectAnarchy.jpg ClardyCup2K15WolvesvBadAddiction.jpg ClardyCup2K15Samus&SaravBloodLust.jpg ClardyCup2K15MMGvSmartMarkSociety.jpg Results *3. Braxton hit the Last Of A Generation after he low blows Kole behind the referee's back. After the match, Braxton brags about his victory as Kole slowly gets up and was frustrated. *5. During the match, Chris Sabin tried to interfere but got caught and was ejected. *7. Before the match, Tyrone and Marcella ran to the ring then Jon Ian made a quick exit out before he can get to the ring introductions as Tyrone brawled with JDF as the bell sounds to start the match. *8. After the match, Bonnie gets Cassie to the corner then proceeds to Stinkface her face deep then Cassie escapes the ring rubbing her face as the crowd cheers and Bonnie holds up the Starlets Title Belt. *10. The match ended in no contest due to 2015 Throwdown Royale Winner John Powers ran in and knocked out Titan Jackson, Broly and Referee Mario Yamasaki with a lead pipe but then EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz ran in and chased him out of the ring then EMW Owner Theo Clardy leaves the broadcast booth with microphone in hand. He then starts speaking by saying "Oh, hell no! We can not have this bullshit happen on my watch! You see, here in EMW we always have a tradition of making sure you all get your money's worth. Now, Titan and Broly were having a great, hard fought fight and I wanted, Blackfire wanted and the EMWNation wanted to see who is worthy of Main Eventing MegaBrawl...Then...*Points To Powers* THIS MOTHERFUCKER HAD TO SHOW UP AND RUIN IT! *Crowd Boos At Powers* So...In my mind...I think both Broly and Titan Jackson are worthy enough to Main Event MegaBrawl for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship! *Crowd Cheers Loudly* But the question is simply...How?...You know what I really love to do?...I would really love for Broly and Titan to take *Points to Powers* YOUR TITLE SHOT AT MEGABRAWL! *Crowd Cheers* However, contractually due to the fact that you won the 2015 Throwdown Royale, you are guaranteed the title shot. So I can't take that away...But what I can do is this...For the First Time ever in MegaBrawl History...We will have...An ULTIMATE FOUR WAY MATCH FOR THE EMW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!!" The crowd then cheers crazily as Powers was livid over the news as Theo shakes hands with Austin, Titan, and Broly before heading back to the broadcast booth. *11. During the pinfall, Brianna tried to break up the pin but Samus hits Brianna with the Zero Lazer. With the win, Sara & Samus won the 2015 Clardy Starlets Cup and are the New EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions!!! After the match, Tyrone Daniels and Austin Juhasz arrived and celebrated with Sara and Samus as they were handed the EMW World Women's Tag Team title belts and Samus her EMW World Women's Championship then Clardy arrives with Blackfire and presented Samus and Samus the Clardy Starlets Tag Team Cup and both women Check for $1 Million. The show ends with Austin, Samus, Tyrone, and Sara celebrating in the ring as confetti flies throughout the arena. Miscellaneous *Samus replaced Angel Cortez due to Cortez suffering an injury at the hands of Nicole Portega during a backstage brawl between the Portega Powers and California Gurlz on EMW Starlets 10.16.15. *Backstage, "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels and his wife Sara Sheppard-Daniels were seen warming up for their respective matches then EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz and his wife, EMW World Women's Champion Samus Aran-Juhasz arrived and approached them. They talked about Austin's challenge with Nakamura in Japan, Tyrone's match with Jason David Frank, the girls' match against Blood/Lust and getting payback against the Portega Powers for putting Sara's BFF, Angel Cortez on the injured list. They talked for several minutes before until Sara & Samus left and Tyrone continues to warm up as Austin leaves as well. 2015 Clardy Family Cup Tag Team Tournament 2015 Clardy Family Cup Starlets Cup Tag Team Tournament Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015